1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible heat-sensitive recording medium that has a heat-sensitive layer in which the transparency reversibly changes depending on the temperature, and image formation and deletion, based on a change in temperature, can occur repeatedly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reversible heat-sensitive recording medium that has a low surface resistivity and excellent anti-static properties.
2. Background of the Invention
Hitherto, as heat-sensitive recording media that can reversibly record and delete data, media are provided, which have a heat-sensitive layer in which low molecular weight organic compounds such as higher alcohols, higher fatty acids or the like are dispersed within a resin matrix such as polyvinyl chloride, polyester, polyamide, or the like, and they utilize temperature-dependent transparency changes from transparent to cloudy or cloudy to transparent in the formation and deletion of images (see JP-A-54-119377, JP-A-55-154198 and JP-A-64-14077).
However, this type of heat-sensitive layer is formed in a surface layer portion of a support having a thickness in the range of several .mu.m to several ten .mu.m, and has a high electrical resistance because the raw materials are non-conductive. Thus, the layer is easily charged, and dust and other dirt is picked up, and sticking may arise when used as a sheet. Moreover, problems such as poor conveyance when used while being inserted into machinery, poor conveyance in the production process, discharge and the like often arise.